Marvel One-Shots and Imagines
by amandaholmes
Summary: I will post some one-shots and imagines for characters within the Marvel universe.


I hope you like it and I made it fluffy at the end because who doesn't love a fluffy moment? It was midday in Stark Tower where currently all The Avengers except Thor were currently living. S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to make sure we were as close by as we could be since the recent development of Hydra still trying to take over. That was why you were in your room reading and looking out the window at New York City. You were what they called the Ice Queen, or Elsa if Tony is calling your name even though you've told the man a million times to call you by your really name, _. You had the same powers as the Disney princess but yours was more deadly. Your hands were always cold and your arms, and other parts of your body stayed frosted slightly. Your hair was completely white, except a few bangs that Tasha decided to dye blue.

You were playing with the blue bangs when you heard a small knock on the door. You jumped slightly at the noise but you relaxed when you saw who it was. You watched Bucky come into the room with a frown on his face. He only just arrived this week, but already he would come to you for help before anyone else especially if Steve wasn't around.

"Bucky what's wrong?" you asked.

He pointed at his arm to reveal flowers drawn on him, stickers of unicorns, and magnets of block letters. You immediately put a hand over your face when you noticed in bright red block letters on his forearm "Tony was here". Tony continuously messed with Bucky about his arm, but he mostly did it to see how far he could push the guy. Something that you were later told was done to Bruce when he first met Tony. However Bucky is trying to get over years of brainwashing, and being trained as an assassin which wasn't something that related a lot to the Hulk.

You were pulling your hand away when you saw Tony creeping into your room and behind Bucky to put on more magnets. This time they were pictures of farm animals. Before Bucky could realize what was going on and possibly lose his temper you quickly pushed Tony out of the room and closed the door behind you.

"Seriously Tony will you just stop it already? Are you trying to get yourself killed? I mean the man is pretty much waking up from a coma. The last thing he needs is a man child drawing on him!"

"First off I am not a man child. I am a grown man who just has an overly fun view on life. Second, he hasn't killed me yet, and I can't help if Iron Assassin in there was asleep. First rule of sleep over's you don't fall asleep before everyone else. Everyone knows that."

"Tony it's in the middle of the day, and he can take a nap. He is allowed too! Besides you know he's self conscious about the arm. Now please at least try to leave him alone, and I am not going to ask you again!" The room began to drop in temperature in seconds, and soon frost was growing from you, enclosing the doors, and running up Tony's leg making him shiver.

"Calm down Elsa, no need to freeze the place. You know it took almost a week to unfreeze the lab downstairs." Tony said seriously but he was still backing away as much as he could. The Frost had completely frozen his pants making it difficult for him to move. You remembered the blast and knew it was during the time you could not control it or know how to reverse the process at all.

"My name is not Elsa!" You yelled directing a frost blast in his directions. Before he could get hit he already ran fast enough to duck back into his room at the end of the hall. As you calmed down you started to see that the hallway was mostly white now, and all around you it was beginning to snow.

You could hear the door behind you open but you don't make an effort to say anything yet.

"Is everything okay Ms_? Shall I start to defrost process now or are you able to so?" J.A.R.V.I.S asked making you jump.

"Yes I'm fine, and yes I can do it now," You said turning around to look at Bucky who was giving you a small smile, or what could be passed as a smile. Instantly seeing his face made you hold out your hands and in seconds the frost and snow was completely gone.

"Thank you for defending me. You didn't have too." He said.

"Of course I did. We're friends remember?" You said with a small smile on your face, "Now come let's wash that stuff off"

With an industrial cleaner in one hand and a sponge in the other you were able to get all of the markings off. The sticks took a little longer to peel off but luckily the cleaner was able to eat away at the stickers enough that you were able to scrap them off at least.

"Thank you again." He said smiling.

"Bucky you are very welcome" you were wiping away some ink marks that got on your hand when you felt his other hand brushing against your cheek. You immediately looked up to see him staring at you and sitting very close to you.

Before you could say anything he leaned in all the way and kissed your lips gently at first, but once you began to kiss him back her started to deepen the kiss immediately. After a few seconds you two pulled away trying to catch your breath. Nothing could hide the huge smile on your face, and your cheeks that were once slightly blue were not completely red.

"So can I do that again? Not necessarily now but soon?"

"Of course, the sooner the better," You gave him a small wink which made him blush for the first time in years.


End file.
